1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable vehicle screens and more particularly to that class adapted to conform to various vehicle window openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with automobile window screens. U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,634, issued on Jan. 20, 1959 to L. P. Bourgoin discloses a window screen having a pair of portions adapted to reside in a fixed frame wherein each portion is slidably affixed to the frame in overlying relationship, similar to a double hung window. The Bourgoin apparatus requires that the frame be constructed to exactly conform to the window opening of the vehicle and thus requires that such frame be tailored to fit only one window size opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,121 issued Mar. 15, 1955 to W. A. Maidhof et al discloses a frame-like opening to which is slidably affixed a screen having a rigid frame portion surrounding the screen. The uppermost region of the frame is provided having a flat-like protrusion adapted to reside within the uppermost portion of the track normally housing a closed window. The lowermost region of the frame is provided having a groove in which the window portion of the apparatus resides thereby facilitating in storing the apparatus within a window opening of a motor vehicle by firstly engaging the protrusion in the uppermost groove portion of the window opening and then raising the lowered window so as to engage the groove of the Maidhof invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,785, issued Nov. 30, 1926 to R. W. Evans describes a duplex sliding screen apparatus having a spring-like sheet extending downwardly from the lowermost regions thereof whose free ends are disposed inwardly towards one another adapted to engage an upright member. The uppermost region of the frame supporting the duplex sliding screen elements, is provided having a protrusion adapted to engage with a groove. Such device may be utilized for purposes of screening a window opening of a motor vehicle if desired. However, the Evans apparatus, as well as the Bourgoin apparatus and the Maithof device, each fail to describe a screening element adapted to be convertible in size so as to be used in various openings of various motor vehicles.